Broken Relationship
by Animelyver15black0neko
Summary: In relationships with someone you have to endure the pain especially when leaving your love ones behind. You believe you could only stop the suffering but you will understand shortly that the consequence of the mistake you have done will be breaking another one's heart... "you really don't understand Gon..." Pairings:GXK,KXI My last attempt to caught your attention..R
1. Chapter 1

A/N:_**My second fanfiction! I was hoping you guys would like it. On the first story "Darkness and Light" didn't turn out so well I have to abandon it on such circumstances. By the way, remembrance for all people who misjudges people who has wrong grammars, spellings or phrases..we are just writers who wants to harness our skills to write stories. I am one of them for sure and I won't stop until someone at least gave one short comment on my story. I am a sixth grader who was still in my school life...Enjoy!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**_

**Chapter 1**

Killua watched as his friend's shadow disappeared at the wall he is facing at. He didn't want to hurt him. So he kept locking himself in his room for days. It just started when they reunited with Kurapika and Leorio in a normal coffee shop.

(Flashback)

The shop seems old to their eyes but their conclusions are wrong. Inside was more than a coffee shop you always use to drink tea or eat some sweet treats. This coffee shop was perfectly designed with a forest theme, large wooden boards on the counter with long chairs place space by space to avoid people banging to eachother while eating. The individual tables are accompanied with bark chairs placed with soft pillows to make comfort for someone who sitted, waiters and waitresses dresed in historical uniforms and the glasswares are designed to be used in wines and coffees or teas(you can count the cappucino there..does it spell right?) but the designer didn't forget to attach the forest theme decoration on it.

Kurapika was the only one who reacted at this situation as the people began to stare at them like they are inviting the hunters to join them. Killua made a snarl to make the customers back on what are they doing. Gon lead the way since he is the one who picked coffee shop. The Paladknight(is Lerio's last name spelled right?) was well behave after seeing soe muscled girls glaring at him deadly and calling themselves "cute".

Gon is the one who's enjoying the services at the shop. They ordered some sweets(for Killua), coffee(for Kurapika), juice(for him..I don't think Gon likes coffees..or teas..) and nothing for Leorio(he was trembling when the waitress look at him). The only person who is not enjoying is Killua, you can see the boredom in his eyes. The hunter felt guilty for his bestfriend. He is the one who planned this reunion but his friends and bestfriend aren't enjoying. He started to make an conversation on them,"So..how many eyes you finally retrieved?", he look at Kurapika who is busy taking Leorio's eyes of the waitress staring at him earlier.

"Oh!", Kurapika gave up at waking the day dreaming Leorio and turned to face Gon. "almost eighteen ..but I need to find 6 more.."

Gon smiled,"Goodluck Kurapika! I wish you would find them early! Oh! I have an idea!". Killua's eyes widened atfter hearing the "idea" word. It means dragging him to another work after the tiring sparring he have with his best friend this morning. He glared at Gon sending a message of "I'm tired" but his naive spiky friend didn't understand at all. "We could help you!", he cheerfully raise his two hands and pull Killua on his seat to embrace him.

The ex-assasin mentally slapped forehead for befriending a generous kid. He didn't like the plan Gon was explaining now to Kurapika while Leorio is now drooling for day dreaming.

"Isn't it great! We can at least help you for the auction!"

?Auction?!" Auction?What?"

"Auction for wonderful things found in the world and I searched 3 pairs of my clans eyes there..the only problem is my money..", Kurapika sighed not bothering if their next table was overhearing him. Killua could see sadness in the Kuruta's eyes and like before and after, there was a tiny spark of anger and hatred to the 'Spiders' and especially to 'Chrollo Lucifer'. If he agreed to help him...would it be trouble? Besides, the auction Kurapika is talking about willl be held for about 2 days after. Can they earn an amount passes over 600 million? He knows it's impossible but if it's Gon's wish..he will agree.

"So..how much money we can earn?", Killua asked Gon while they are walking. His friend(Kurapika is his friend so are Leorio. But Leorio wil be named as "Old man" by Killua's) said to them that they will meet tomorrow morning at the same coffee shop. Exactly, why are they wasting this day? They should probably plan right now and take action. They must sell or whatever Gon's plan is. Now he wished he listened to that conversation with Gon and Kurapika so he can relate with this day. Leorio broke down and began screaming rushing out of the shop leaving Gon,Killua and Kurapika with suprise faces. They look at the waitress who served them earlier, she was glaring at them menacingly causing the other customers to scramble away afraid of what she might do to them.

It took time for Gon to answer his question but the only 3 words that was came from his mouth was..

"I don't know.."

Killua punched Gon in the head hard. "What's that for Killua?!", he groaned in pain. Killua was just watching him."You don't know what the plan is?How can we gather money?!Do you think that there will be a helicopter that will bring a sack of money here?!", he shouted at Gon. Killua was so angry that he forgets that they were on public. He glared at Gon then walks away. He heard his Bestfriend called his name but he just ignored and continued walking on the street but before he would glance back at Gon he was then dragged in an alley where no one can see.

"Miss me Brother?", a cold chill went over his spine after hearing his nightmare's voice.

"I-Illumi?"

A/N:I'm leaving you a cliff hanger even though I don't think I have the rights to do that. It's almost night and my mother will scold me for staying lately at night. What can I say?It's our sem-break anyway! Tomorrow I don't think that I will wrote some stories..I don't know!Planning for New Year I guess. But I'll try..I don't think that you guys will enjoy this..I'm lacking confidence ya now! And if you don't leave any single review I'll stop from writing now!It's just the way my life is!Maybe I am not great at writing but I can use my abilities to share my ideas to you guys..This is the last attempt I'll try to get your attention..

R&R

-animelyver15black0neko


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Now!Thank you Titania18 for reviewing my story!I have now a reason to continue this!WHOO!I feel refresh!For now..I'm not leaving you guys a cliffhanger for today!**

Chapter 2

Killua's eyes widened in shock. It's impossible for Illumi to follow him!He already taken the pin out of his mind yet still Illumi can still find him?!

"Don't think I'm following you my dear brother...I'm just taking a vacation when I see you with your smutty little friend of yours...", he said with the usual emotionless voice he used when talking about Gon. The "smutty" desciription of Gon make him angry.

"He is not "smutty" for your information Illumi!You are the one who should be called like that becuase that's your personality anyway!", he retorted snarling wiht anger at his brother. The older Zoldick remained calm like he was shielded. Killua only growled and start walking away when a hand stops him.

"Going anywhere?", his brother taunted him. Of all the things he hated about his brother is his scary voice that makes Milluki pee on his pants. Killua laugh remembering that time but turn towards his brother, right hand on hips. "What do you want Illumi?I don't care about the family bussiness anymore..I'm now an ex-assasin..", he said glancing at the people passing the alley where they are talking. Illumi was silent which there really is a reason why he accidentally or meant to see him. Killua raise a brow after his Brother sighed.

"There's a problem with our family right now.."

"Aaannndddd?", Killua grinned. He knew that his family needed him. This means a situation where all the family members must be present. Illumi stared angrily at his brother but decided to hide it, "Father needs you to attend an auction that will be held 2 days after.."

Killua remebered the plan or talk Gon and him made with Kurapika. They will be attending the auction to buy the Kuruta clan's eyes. Now that the auction was involve it means that this is really important. He never had a mission about auctions before. Mostly, they belong to Milluki since his piggish Brother is already used to sit all hours. Milluki is also a genius(Killua almost choke the word) when it comes to money.

"So?What is it? A mission?", he asked. He wished it is a mission so that he can earn money to buy Chocolate balls. He looked at Illumi who is handing him a letter.

"This is 1 Billion to be exact...but if you accept this check right now,this will be a mission and I'll accompany you without any annoyance coming from you..if you didn't accept this..I'll leave you alone.."

He stuffed the envelope at his brother's back pocket."Make sure to make the right decision my dear brother..I really care about you and I don't want to see you in hurt at all..", he whispered before disappearing in darkness.

Killua touched his pocket feelingthe envelope who holds a large amount of money. What is this mission about?he thought before going home.

Their apartment was small but enough for them to live. Gon and him are sleeping together in a large bed. Killua came home late, leaving Gon worrying. He crept up the room only to e spotted by the spiky haired teen. 

"Where were you Killua?", he asked worrying. Even though he already came home in one piece it was still possible when threats came to his friend. Especially Gon heard that Illumi has taken vacation here.

"Nothing", he lied walking to the bedroom but Gon hold his arm.

Why was everyone keep clinging on my arm?!Killua thought looking at Gon. Gon just stared back hoping that his friend will say the truth.

"Okay..Illumi came back and given me a mission which I don't know what it is!He gave ma a check worth 1 billion jenny(is that the money they called in HXH?) and said that If I will accept it he will accompany me in the mission..if I didn't he will leave me alone but he says he don't want me to be hurt..", Killua blurted out collapsing on the bed,"actually I don't know what he means.."

" Killua, you don't need to kill again..", Gon sitted next to his bestfriend who is lost in thoughts.

"You musn't listen to that bastard Killua!He already tricked you!I don't want you to lose you again..", Gon whispered under his breath. He waited Killua to answer but he realized that the certain silver head Zoldick has already fallen asleep.

"I won't let him take you away from me.."

AT ILLUMI'S

"So?What's your plan Illumi?", a man dressed like a joker(in cards)entered the room embracing the doll faced man sitting in bed.

Illumi look at him with a glare," I musn't tell him what are we doing Hisoka.."

Hisoka smiled and lay down at the bed,"Just make sure you don't hurt my little ringo-chan..", he winks.

Illumi stand up and began stripping(this is not yaoi!),"I'm going to take a bath...", he said in a monotone voice before entering the bathroom.

"You didn't answer my reminder for you", Hisoka taunted.

"Your Ringo wouldn't be hurt physically or mentally..."

"Just emotionally..",Illumi smirked.

**A/N:Told ya!I'm never gonna leave you a cliffhanger!Oh by the way guys!I will make another story!It's called "Wanted:Killing machine"!It has 2 sequels but I'm not sure if I'll make them as I say!The first one is "Wanted:Killing machine part 2" and "Wanted:Revenge"**

**I love you guys!**

**-animelyver15black0neko**


End file.
